


Bun in the Oven

by Hiccuplovver



Series: Negan's Sweet Little Family [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuplovver/pseuds/Hiccuplovver
Summary: You and Negan find out the gender of your baby





	

You were asleep when Negan got back from a run. He tried to be quiet while get got ready for bed.

 

“How was the run?” you yawned as you felt the bed dip.

 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you,” he grumbled as he laid down and pulled your back to his chest. His rough hands pushed your sleep shirt up your body enough so he could feel your soft baby belly.

 

“It’s alright,” you sighed as he kissed your cheek.

 

“The run went well by the way, found some more baby things for our little one,” he grinned.

 

“Fun, remember we have to go to the Hilltop to get the final ultrasound,” you said as you felt Negan trace patterns on your belly.

 

“Right, I remember,” he yawned as he kissed your shoulder.

 

“Goodnight sleepy,” you whispered.

 

“Uh huh,” he said as he fell asleep.

 

… 

 

“Thank you Harlan,” you smiled as he turned on the ultrasound.

 

“It’s no problem, hold still so we can get a good look at the little one,” he said as he started to probe your belly. Negan held your hand, waiting for any sign of danger to spring out and protect you.

 

“Negan, loosen up,” you chuckled as you watched the monitor.

 

“Right,” he agreed as he watched the monitor with you.

 

“There they are,” Harlan said as he stopped and froze the image on your baby.

 

“Do you want to know the gender?” he asked.

 

“Negan?” you asked.

 

“If you want to,” he said as he kept his eyes glued to the image.

 

“Sure,” you smiled.

 

“She’s a healthy little girl,” Harlan said as he stood.

 

“A little girl,” Negan whispered.

 

“I’ll go print out the image,” Harlan said before leaving the room.

 

“Our little girl,” you said with tears.

 

“She’s going to be as perfect as you love,” Negan said.


End file.
